1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for measuring a component contained in a sample based on a response obtained by applying a signal to the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, apparatuses and methods for obtaining information on a medically significant component in a biological sample, such as blood, based on a response that is obtained by applying a signal to the sample have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,811 discloses a method including determining a hematocrit value of a blood sample using a response to an AC signal that is applied to the blood sample and at a temperature of the blood sample, combining the hematocrit value and the temperature with a response to a DC signal that is applied to the blood sample, and displaying a glucose concentration of the blood sample. This method achieves accurate measurement of blood glucose without the error that is caused by variations in the temperature and the hematocrit value of the blood sample. Note that according to this method, the response to the AC signal is measured as an admittance value or magnitude and phase angle information.
US 2011/0139634A1 discloses a measuring instrument that supplies a signal having an AC component and a signal having a DC component simultaneously and respectively to two pairs of electrodes having separate reaction zones. This measuring instrument achieves more accurate measurement by acquiring an analyte concentration and a hematocrit level respectively in the separate zones.